Computer hardware is being designed to accommodate future upgrades, by adding or replacing various components, and the replaceable components include circuit cards that are contained within processor modules that facilitate handling and protect the components on the cards. Mother boards are provided with receptacle connectors that define sites for an initial processor module and for subsequent placement of such modules, in an array of modules. One such receptacle connector is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/063,127 filed Apr. 20, 1998 and assigned to the assignee hereof, that provides module guides disposed at ends of the receptacle connector, for facilitating the eventual insertion of a card module thereinto. The guides are pivotable to a position horizontal position until module insertion, thus defining a minimized profile. When such receptacle connectors are in an array on a mother board, the circuits to all the receptacle connectors exist in a bus arrangement. It is desired to provide a terminating component that properly terminates the circuits of the bus, configuring the bus as is appropriate in the absence of a processor module at that location.